


Hushed Heart Scramble

by bigscarythings



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Pining, Romance, Shower Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigscarythings/pseuds/bigscarythings
Summary: Rika has it bad for Ren, but as far as she can tell, Ren hasn't noticed. This is good! This is very good! Except one day Rika gets it really bad. And it’s on a day where circumstances mean Ren is staying at her apartment. And it's just the two of them.Yeah. Good luck, Rika.
Relationships: Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Hushed Heart Scramble

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted something sweet and porny for these two. I worry the pacing takes a while for it all to get started, but it seems like it worked out well for the intended recipient.
> 
> I hope you have a happy new year, and that you enjoy this as well.

The grief seed took away all the darkness from Ren’s soul gem - where it had been a raging storm of water and ink, it turned a clear, serene blue. Ren’s breathing steadied. As did Rika’s. She sagged beside Ren and flopped against the alleyway’s grimy brick wall. For a moment, she slumped her head against Ren’s left shoulder. “We did it.”

Ren nodded, her jaw hanging a little open while she caught her breath. Soon it eased into a smile - _that_ smile. “Yeah.” 

She didn’t smile like that for anyone else. Not Emiri, not Hinano, no one. It was just for Rika. Especially now, her hair reflecting the setting light and her eyes were glimmering and soft. It was true what the stories said about a maiden in love.

“I bet I look completely stupid right now,” Rika said, grinning.

Ren didn’t laugh. She almost imperceptibly shook her head. “You look beautiful.”

Sometimes, Ren was just...

“Ren?”

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

Ren leaned over, and Rika did.

There was something different about today. This autumn evening, Rika noticed things–

“Your arm!” she realized. “Is it okay?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” Ren opened the slit on the sleeve of her shoulder to show Rika. “It was almost all black before, but once we defeated the witch, it - it stopped. It’s normal now.” With a flash of light, she turned back to her school uniform, and Rika followed suit. 

“Thank goodness! Mitama was right, then.” Rika settled back to finish catching her breath, looked at Ren again - and she noticed. Sweat trickling down Ren’s neck, a slow route that lingered above her collarbone. The way she breathed. Just a little flush on her face. She wanted to kiss Ren’s neck, Ren’s breasts in her hands, already a soft pressure when they hugged and when they kissed, and probably even softer if they were in Rika’s hands. She wondered just how red Ren’s face would get if she– 

Thankfully Rika also noticed where her imagination had gone; she hoped to all the gods above that Ren wasn’t hearing. They both had telepathy but it was something that could be turned on - _wait oh no what if she’s hearing this right now?_

“Do you hear that?”

Rika’s heart turned to ice. “Hear what?”

“The window–” (the breath Rika released was like the ending of a prayer) “–someone’s…”

Rika realized she could hear it too, the murmuring from an open window a few stories above. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me…”

“It’s alright,” he said gently. “It sounds like it was a bad day for both of us. Come on, it’s nothing to cry about. Come here.”

The window shut and they couldn’t hear them anymore, but they didn’t need to. Rika knocked herself into Ren’s side, dirty thoughts wiped clean. Very clean. Thoroughly clean. “So how many pencils do you get for saving a relationship?”

Ren giggled - that was another thing Rika wanted to bottle up and keep close to her heart. “We’ll see what the store has.”

Yes. Today was...different. Dangerously so. Yes, every day had been different once Ren confessed, able to put words to feelings they both already knew by then. Those were a good kind of different; Rika understood what Ren meant by color, how things had become vibrant and alive. But today, when it came to Ren, she was noticing...things. She wasn’t naive. Just after school, for example, they hung out in Emiri’s office with some other magical girls even though Emiri herself was out sick. Rika had been chatting with Akira but trailed off in the middle of a sentence because Ren had noticed a run in her stocking, dabbed her tongue on her fingertip, rubbed it on her inner thigh– 

Ren hissed and snapped forward, clutching her shoulder. It took a second for Rika to move, and then that was all she was doing, scrambling across from Ren. “Are you okay?!”

“Please, it’s fine.”

“It doesn’t sound fine!”

“It really is. It was just a second. It really does feel fine. It’s…”

Rika crawled closer, hand floating uselessly over Ren’s shoulder. They didn’t speak but Ren let her gingerly touch it with her fingers. She didn’t flinch. “I think,” Ren suggested, “it’s just...aftershocks?”

“Aftershocks.” She didn’t realize how that sounded until Ren shrunk back. “I believe you, Ren! It’s just, a witch hurt you, and…”

And her hand was on Ren’s thigh and not on Ren’s stocking, it could easily crawl up her skirt and it was much, much warmer than she thought– 

Rika zipped her hand into her lap and fell back to a kneel, and Ren - Ren, thankfully, was just frowning at her shoulder. “Yeah. I - I know what you mean. I hate it when you get hurt.”

“More like when I break a nail.” Getting hit didn’t happen often to Rika - even in a team, Ren was usually the one directly in the fray of things. If a witch had it out for Rika, however, whether it was lobbing some stray debris or swinging with bone-shattering limbs, Ren was there, no matter how many times Rika yelled at her to stop, no matter how many times she really cut it close. She couldn't understand why. Sometimes she still wondered. Right now, though, she didn't have to. “Still, fighting witches is worth it just to see you looking so gallant.”

Ren dug her clenched hands into her lap, stammering almost incoherently, “I - I think, you’re actually–” She pursed her lips, and Rika just had to take the sides of Ren’s face and lean in.

Without the guilt, without the shame from her first love, she could truly relish in those little acts of intimacy they could get away with. Hugging her from behind, holding her hands, sitting in Ren’s lap; they had a certain thrill than doing those things with just friends. There were the lingering kisses, soft kisses, things a bit more...intense. There was nothing further than that.

Every part of Rika’s brain said no. She could not push anything onto Ren. Ren seemed full from those things they were already doing. She was just so innocent and kind, and that made her all the more vulnerable. She probably didn’t even know things could go further than that. Rika opted to just bump her nose against Ren’s. 

Well...a little kiss was okay. Except it wasn't little anymore when Ren opened her mouth and teased Rika’s firm lips with her tongue, gently, and what part of Rika could say no - she opened her mouth, too. 

Then something warm and familiar and dangerous tugged between her legs, slowly but insistently. At the same time there was the start of the unwinding nausea of her guilt, like she was back in those days where she had literally forced her feelings on her best friend with her wish. 

She yanked herself back. Had Ren noticed something was off? She dusted her thighs while the tumult in her body subsided. “Sorry, I feel kind of grimy.”

“It’s fine, I do too.”

They...actually were pretty grimy. Even if their clothes were still clean, Ren’s hair was unkempt and her legs and hands were dusty, with her own dried blood marring her palms and her nails.

It blurted out of Rika’s mouth before she even thought to say it. 

“Come spend the night.”

“What?”

Rika’s brain caught up with the rest of her a split-second too late. “You don’t have to! It’s just...you can’t go home like that! What would your parents think?” 

They were kind people - that one night, when all four of them went on a long hunt that ended close to Ren’s house around dinner, her parents barely asked questions. They weren’t in too horrible shape, just tired and hungry, and it probably helped that her parents were thrilled that Ren brought home guests, even if it was sudden.

Ren still seemed hesitant. Rika - she was being rational enough, wasn’t she? “At least take a shower. Just look at us - you’re still hurting sometimes, we’re all messed up - they’ll be worried sick!”

“You’re right,” Ren said. “Okay - thank you.”

“Seriously, don’t worry. Mom likes you, and she likes spontaneity. Plus, hey, don’t you want to spend more time with me?”

Ren bowed her head a bit with a tiny smile. “If you put it like that…”

She helped Ren up, and kept holding her hand for a moment to take in that smile. She could just step forward, push her into the wall, put her hands on either side of Ren so she couldn’t get out, unless, unless she paid a toll, a kiss, mingling tongues and hands and getting all the familiar outlines in her mouth getting that helpless blush drawing her into something more–

“Okay!” she said way too loudly, “Let’s go!” And she tore herself out of the alley, still stupidly holding Ren’s hand and not wanting to let go. “I don’t know about you, but I’m really looking forward to that shower!”

She needed a shower, all right. An icy, freezing one.

\- - -

“...So, in other words, she’s going to be fine?”

“That should be the case, yes.” Mitama was certain yet gentle. Somehow, that tone never failed to put Rika at ease. “Just keep an eye on her, and keep her in a good mood. That shouldn’t be hard for you, right? Please let me know right away if something changes, but otherwise, I’ll assume no news is good news.”

“Got it. Thanks, Mitama.”

There was that giggle - she didn’t understand what Mitama found amusing. Then again, no one usually did. “Have a good evening, Rika.”

She set her phone back in her pocket, scooped up her bundle of clothes off the counter, and waited for one of the washers to be done. Without Mitama, that bit of doubt crept back in. Ren hadn’t been hurt on their way home, but anything could happen. 

Maybe she was just being stupid.

She dropped her head and simply breathed for the last few minutes that the old washing machines rattled. Eventually her worries faded away. It was oddly peaceful in there despite the racket. So peaceful, she didn’t realize what she’d done until one washer beeped impatiently and she tore her head out of her arms. 

_What am I doing?!_

Ren’s shirt was right at the top of the pile and she flung the whole bunch aside, snapped open the washer and lugged its clothes into an empty dryer - she didn’t have a choice; she couldn’t just wait - she doubled back to dunk their clothes and some soap into the wash, set the machine on and fled.

_What am I doing, what am I doing,_ she kept chanting, berating, _huffing her clothes like some dirty old man–_

She stopped when she reached the elevator. Was doing that really all that bad? Ren was happy to offer a sweater when Rika needed it; she liked wearing Ren’s clothes (Ren wouldn’t fit into hers, she figured) - and it simply wasn’t good to talk to herself like that, like those days with her - with her ex. Ren didn’t like hearing her talk like that. Even if it was something as objective as _I’m not a good person, but–_

That was one thing, now that she thought about it. She and her ex, they used to go to the mall and try outfits. Really, that was Rika’s hobby, though every time her friend had complimented her it sent flutters down to her toes. Ren, however, was eager to please Rika, and not only admired her, she’d play along and let Rika pick things out for her, too. There were plenty of beautiful, or cute, or se - _alluring_ things she could put on (she caught herself on that one!), or take off– (she didn’t catch herself on that one)

The little old lady who stepped out of the elevator must have looked very concerned to see Rika bashing her head against the wall. Rika pretended not to notice her.

She hoped to god Ren was done with the shower.

Once back up, she headed back into her apartment. “Hey, Ren, I’m back, are you–”

“Rika, there you are!” Her mom popped out of the kitchen, fixing her earrings. That made her remember, tonight was– “What happened to you?”

“Oh, me?” Rika looked down at herself. “It’s a super, super long story.”

“I’ll bet. You look like something out of Night of the Living Dead!”

“Mom! Don’t exaggerate!” She pouted. “Basically, we were hanging out with Emiri and by the time we were done it ended up getting kind of late, so I saw this open fence by the construction yard and I figured that meant it’d be okay if we went, right? One of those shovels was carrying a bunch of rocks and stuff and I guess they didn’t realize people were so close by when they dropped it.”

Her mom scoffed, shaking her head with a resigned smile. “Lesson learned, huh? No wonder Ren booked it to the shower. I gave her some of your clothes, by the way. You wouldn’t want her stuck in there until the dryer is done. Seriously, consider your friends next time you try running through some construction–”

“Wait.” Rika held up her hands. “Mom, we’re completely different sizes.”

“Relax. I just grabbed some pajamas you take out for winter. Sweaters, shorts, the baggy ones? They’ll fit. How do I look?” Once Rika shot a thumbs up she continued. “Her parents are fine with her staying, but I get the feeling you should inform them sooner next time.”

“It was an accident!”

“Point is, they’ll miss her, and I’ll miss her, too! Probably the only sane person in this building.” Her mom glowered out the window; her phone buzzed, probably her ride to the dinner party. “Take good care of her, all right? Don’t get into any more trouble!”

"Mom!"

The door swung shut behind her mother. It somehow sounded ominous.

“Rika…?”

This time, the stories had it wrong. They had led her to believe that the single sexiest thing to come out of a shower was your girlfriend wrapped up in a towel. It wasn’t. It turned out being dressed in her own clothes made for some serious competition. Not for the looks, actually, but the realization that Ren’s body was touching it all; breasts, stomach, everything rubbing up against the fabric– 

“Rika?”

“Yeah?” She blinked. “Sorry, just kind of out of it from running up here! Elevators were too slow.” She clapped her hands and silently begged Ren to stop looking at her with that gentle look in her eyes. “So! Your clothes are in the wash, maybe give them another twenty minutes? If I’m not out in time, you can pay for the dryer with this laundry card,” she declared, awkwardly slapping it into Ren’s palm, “and, um, it's an apartment. Watch TV! Get something from the freezer! I’ll - I'll be right back!”

“Um, wait!”

No. There was no waiting. She shut the door and slid down it, crossing her legs, uncrossing them, crossing them the other way. All that did nothing for her. Her heart thudded in her ears. The bathroom was still warm and damp even with the fan running. It was hard to breathe.

_Okay,_ she told herself. She breathed in. _Okay._

This was not going away on its own. She could still salvage this. She could take care of herself right there. She didn’t make much noise. But certainly Ren would have more questions if she spent a long time locked in here not showering than if she was taking a long shower. Still, she was a little right to be hesitant. Just stripping off her uniform, the fabric going up sensitive skin and then exposing it to warm air made her uncomfortable, and very aware of how turned on she was, of the dampness in her panties as she stepped out of them. 

She cranked on the shower, the water quickly turning hot, almost searing her as she stepped in before she turned it down a little. She shut the door to the little glass-and-tiled square, and something about the close quarters made her feel a little safer, in a way. 

The first order of business was to scrub herself down, shedding off the mud and grime and ichor from the witch and her labyrinth. Dully, she was thankful that it all came out in the wash. Shampooing - she didn’t have to do that today, but squirted it into her palms and dug her nails into her hair, because Ren liked hugging her and putting her face into Rika’s hair when they held onto each other for a little while. She wanted to give Ren something nice. 

No, she had to admit, putting herself against the wall, back to the shower, the water drumming her back. No, she just wanted Ren.

She had it so bad she didn’t need to ease herself into a fantasy - no images of slow kisses or teasing off clothes but just pushing Ren against her bed, with her shy but fully exposed and wanting Rika just as badly as Rika needed Ren, flushing all over her face and her body, Rika taking her with both fingers, just as Rika took herself.

There had been no denying her arousal before and certainly not now. She ran her wet fingers back to that nub of flesh, working in small, fast circles, she could get off with just this and her fantasy of Ren spiralling into incoherent places, no connection between scenes beyond her heat and need and Ren squirming underneath her– 

“Rika?”

Oh fuck.

It was ridiculous that she wanted to sob, sob with frustration and unfairness and some awful part of her wanted to keep going while she talked to Ren, oh, that made something in her burn with horrible arousal and shame all at once - but she pulled her hand out of herself and herself away from the wall. “What’s up?”

“I was trying to tell you, you...forgot to bring a change of clothes. Can I leave them here?” 

There was something pained in her tone. Loneliness - she remembered that day, the whole thing with Ren’s birthday gift, how they’d both botched that up. It was something they could laugh about. But she heard Ren’s voice and it wasn’t at all funny all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry.” Rika watched the water beat the thick, glossy wetness from her fingers. “I’m really sorry I’ve been acting weird today.”

“What do you mean?”

She pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. She just barely resisted the urge to bash her head in again. Of course. Ren was so kind and so innocent.

“You’re too nice. I’ve been acting like a total klutz all day. You must have known! But seriously, don’t worry about it. It’s just one of those days, right?”

“Oh. Well.” Ren paused. “I did see, you were… Today, I...I’ve been wondering...I had thought…I wasn’t sure if you were trying to...if you wanted me to...” 

She wanted to open the door and see Ren’s face. She wanted to look at her in general but she wanted to know if Ren’s brow was stitched with sad, desperate frustration, trying to get the words out, wanted to make her smile again. But she couldn’t. Not like this. Not with how she still felt. The only noise between them was water drumming from the shower, the water washing away all the dirt. 

“I could just…” Ren’s voice was just barely a whisper. “Drop them off right here. Your clothes.” Ren took a deep breath. And another. And another. Rika was about to say yes before Ren managed to say, “Or I could come inside and...put them...somewhere?”

Rika opened her eyes. The glass wall was obscured; she just saw the blur of Ren poking around the bathroom door.

_Is she really…?_

_No._

_...But what if…_

“Sure,” she began. Then, with more of her usual gusto, “Yeah, leaving them on the floor isn’t going to do them any good!”

Cold air rushed into the bathroom when Ren fully opened the door. Rika cracked open the shower door and stuck her head out to say thanks, to check on Ren, to really see if - Ren jumped and swung her head away. 

_Oh,_ Rika realized at once. _Oh._ Ren was - there wasn’t really anywhere else to look but at the shower, blurry as it was. 

Ren put down the clothes near the sink, the side of her face burning, but she wasn’t leaving. She wasn’t running away.

It was suddenly hard for Rika to speak. “You know, looking at you, I think you haven’t really scrubbed yourself off. You...maybe...could take another shower?”

Ren straightened, but still didn’t turn her head. “That...would be wasting water.”

“Not if you did it with me.”

As it turned out, Ren’s blush was capable of reaching her ears. Rika’s probably did, too.

“Would that - really be - all right?”

“Please,” was all Rika could utter.

Ren finally looked at her, eyes welling with tears. Now Rika knew how Ren felt after she had confessed. Just how long a few seconds could be. 

Then, Ren smiled, watery. Her fingers, jittering, slipped under the bottom of her sweater. 

“I’ll look away,” Rika said, doing so, “you can change your mind, you don’t have to do this–”

“You’re going to see me anyway. Right…?”

When Ren left a sentence hanging like that, Rika had to look at her. And she had to look at that sweater coming up, unveiling her skin, her flat stomach, her breasts bouncing gently once she got it over her arms. She thought there would be many more steps to seeing those things but it all came clearly. 

Ren’s damp hair dropped around her shoulders as she put the sweater aside, trembling slightly, not looking up, her shoulders tensed. Rika couldn’t interrupt her. She couldn’t. She had to take in the sight of Ren. Her figure was - perfect. She’d felt it before through Ren’s clothes. She’d never seen it. She wanted to feel her again. Badly. 

The shorts rolled off Ren’s hips; she wasn’t wearing - she wasn’t wearing underwear, of course she wasn’t. Was she really that naive, did she really think that wouldn’t be less intimate than that kind of direct contact with Rika’s clothes, or maybe Ren did realize it, either way Rika didn’t notice her teeth had been gnawing on her own lip until she opened her mouth to say - nothing. Nothing could come out.

She opened the door for Ren, who, evidently, still found it easy to move. Her wet hair got even wetter, and she kept one hand hooked over the top of the wall, gripping it, not looking at Rika’s face, and not away, either. Rika felt that gaze, how it made her feel small and hot as her hand pulled the door shut.

The shower was intended for only one person. They both fit, but it meant they had to be close, and it meant Ren had to look right at Rika. Rika let her look. She felt that heat pull her again, pulling down even as it spread out through her whole body, and she was looking at Ren again and again, too, how she shifted quietly, meekly, her legs pressed tight.

She put her hands on Ren’s sides and moved in closer, brushed her fingers up and down, getting a delicious shiver. She boxed Ren in away from the knob and levers to lay her against the warm tiled wall - forcing Ren’s hand off from over the door - and squeezed in until she was breathing right on Ren’s collarbone. Rika spoke right into the hollow below her throat. “You’re beautiful.”

All this time she’d thought this one thing would happen the other way around, but it was Ren who pushed Rika back just a little, putting her fingers under Rika’s chin, lifting it up, and kissing her.

It was too gentle and chaste for what they were doing, for where they were. It was the droplet that broke the dam. Ren pulled back one hand still on Rika’s face and the other on Rika’s shoulder, a little tremor running through her. In the seconds she hesitated to go for a kiss, Rika did instead.

In that instance Rika shot up and onto her toes to better kiss Ren, Ren lifted her head and Rika smashed a thunking headbutt up her chin that left them both reeling and Rika whining. “Ow, ow, ow - sorry, you okay? Aw, jeez!”

“I’m fine,” Ren squeaked, the back of her fingers over her chin, soon smiling a little in spite of the hurt. She buried her mouth into her hand, her hair catching more of the water, and Rika only realized Ren was giggling just before it turned into a full-blown laugh. 

Rika hadn’t realized how wound-up she was until she felt the cranking tension leaving her shoulders and back, and before she knew it, she was laughing too. When they trailed off Ren was still smiling with such a look of love in her eyes.

This was a new side to Ren - there were still many blank pages that needed to be filled in.

She went in for a kiss just as gentle as Ren’s had been, realized she wasn’t feeling as desperate as before, maybe it was all defused and they could just head out, get dinner, get back to normal and save the rest of this for another day. But when she pulled back, Ren wasn’t smiling. There wasn’t any expression Rika could recognize; her mouth was open just slightly, she heard Ren breathing, watched her squirm with the water running rivulets down her, and looked back at Ren and recognized, not visually, but on some deeper, darker level, that utter need in Ren’s face. 

Rika felt herself going hot and achy again and relieved the first brunt of it by taking Ren’s shoulders and pulled her down for that kiss she’d failed, open-mouthed and wet. Ren pulled her closer for the next one, and it was like that, again and again, each time longer, treading into territory they’d always shied from, tasting the warmth of each other, Rika not letting Ren pull away out of shyness, Rika pushing her body closer to Ren’s, understanding, on some primal level, that Ren didn’t want to pull away at all. Her hands moved on their own, pushing her bare, hardening breasts against Ren’s, their bodies easily sliding up and down with how wet their skin was.

Rika lost herself in that before Ren finally forced herself away from Rika, panting, and Rika idly noticed how her hands pinned Ren’s wrists against the wall, how Ren wasn’t struggling against them one bit. She let Ren keep recovering, little gasps of her voice with every breath, and kissed Ren’s cheek. She didn’t want to leave Ren’s skin. She drew her lips down to Ren’s neck and pressed kisses to it, and Ren stopped panting to let loose a little low sound. It was easy to move all over her neck, especially as Ren twisted her head the other way to let Rika to better kiss the side that made Ren groan fully out of her parted lips.

She released her wrists and trailed her hands down Ren’s arms, onto the arch of her back, her fingertips inching their way over Ren’s belly. Rika opened her mouth against Ren’s neck, and something about the sounds she made were so delicious that she shut her teeth on that juncture between Ren’s neck and shoulder, and this time she got a nice whimper and jerk from Ren, too, one that Rika steadied by pressing Ren’s body harder to the wall until she opened her teeth. She kept her tongue running over her skin, sucked on that skin with Ren’s sharp gasps and hands rubbing the back of Rika’s damp head and pushing Rika closer. 

She kept pushing for a second even after Rika pulled her mouth off, letting her pull back once Rika moved her fingers up Ren’s ribcage, and just, just below her breasts. Rika’s toes were tired and she dropped back. Ren was quiet. Her breathing was shallow and fast. She looked down at Rika, breathing, blinking, trying to speak, but Rika spoke first. 

“Do you like this? Ren?” 

Ren nodded frantically. 

But there was a little devil in Rika, something that wanted her cute, cherished voice. “You have to say it, Ren. I’m not going to do anything until you say it.”

Ren turned her face away, eyes half-lidded as the water struck her forehead, eyelashes, lips. Her face was red. She was still catching her breath - Rika wasn’t going to let her catch her breath until they were done - and yet she managed, “Yes.” When Rika still didn’t move, she clamped her eyes shut. “I like this, Rika.”

That stoked something in Rika.

She kissed Ren’s collar for just a second before she dragged her face down and grabbed Ren’s breasts, and they were unbelievably soft, softer than they felt through those tight embraces through their clothes, soft to touch. Ren’s body arched from her back to her neck with a breathless gasp, and Rika pushed her face between Ren’s breasts and squeezed. 

“What are you–” Ren started, but that became a full blown cry when Rika shifted her face and took one hard, erect nipple in her mouth, grazed her teeth together, and ran her finger and thumb around her other nub and pinched with her nails.

That got Ren whining, her fingers digging into Rika’s hair, her hips bobbing against Rika’s body and Rika pushing but not returning that motion, which only became more frantic. Rika kept running her tongue and her fingers, and with her free hand, went from cupping Ren’s breast to her side and giving her rump a squeeze. Somehow Ren’s nipples sharpened and her back arched even more, and Ren was gasping, whimpering, crying. 

“You’re not very shy when you’re like this, Ren,” Rika said, pulling away. “I love this side of you.” She wasn’t even consciously thinking that; her brain was just loaded up on how Ren’s body felt and those sounds she was making. The words seemed to spring up from that place rooted in her that pulled and ached and did not relent. “So you can’t show this part of you to anyone else, okay?”

Ren’s voice trembled. “Never.”

She nuzzled back between Ren’s breasts, breathing in, holding them against her cheeks some more. She wasn’t even the one getting off to this but she still felt weak at the knees, and she had to lower herself down. She still kept her mouth all over Ren’s body, especially when Ren had to move her hands to brace herself against the wall. She trailed down her abdomen, the ridge of her hips, her thigh. She pushed her nose and lips against the middle of the inner part, headily realized it was just where the run had been, where Ren had traced her finger on her stocking. It was even better than she could have imagined.

Rika didn’t even have to ask before Ren whimpered, again and again, “Please.” Maybe she didn’t know what she wanted Rika to do, just that she needed something and Rika was the only one who could give it to her.

She had to look up at Ren for a moment, take in that helpless desire on Ren’s face, how Ren’s eyes widened a little with surprise when Rika smiled. Shocked and honored that Rika wanted her, wanted this.

She teased her fingernails over Ren’s thighs and inched her face closer to Ren’s sex, to those short, soft curls. She smelled soap. She smelled a sweet musk. She knew. She knew. Some part of her wanted to lounge on the bed and watch Ren touching herself, showing her how she rubbed herself out in the shower, oh, she wanted to see that. But right now she wanted so much more.

She stopped just at Ren’s damp curls. “You’re amazing, Ren.”

_“Ahh–”_

“Don’t you dare deny it.”

She pushed her mouth in between Ren’s legs and took her in, and all she needed to hear to know that Ren was loving it was the thump of her head and the sharp, high moan. Her hips were thrusting into Rika’s face even though she’d barely started tasting Ren, her tongue tracing her vulva, round and round. Steam and hot water enveloped her with such warmth and it was nothing, nothing compared to the heat in her mouth and around her face right now. Ren managed to get one hand back onto Rika’s head. For that, she took Ren’s hot, swollen clit against her tongue and sucked.

Ren’s hand tugged sharply, merciless on her, and she was crying out more unabashedly and shamelessly than ever before. Rika’s toes curled and she kept working her tongue, water running down from Ren’s breasts to her waist onto Rika’s face, her cheeks, her chin. Ren was hot and wet that it made Rika groan, and she simply had to tease her tongue into her tight entrance.

Ren cried out her name. It sent shocks all through Rika. She pulled out her tongue so she could speak again, “You have no idea how sexy you are,” her voice lower and darker than she ever thought she was capable of, and it frightened her, thrilled her, sent spidery tickles through her belly, “I love you, I love you, I want you so much,” and she went back in, dipping her tongue without any thought at all. It was so wet, thickly wet, so, so wet and hot– 

Rika could keep doing that forever, but Ren couldn’t. She choked back a cry and her walls clenched on Rika’s tongue, which she kept moving through the waves of tension and flowing heat, pulled back to let Ren come on her lips some more as Ren’s hips jerked a few more desperate, wanting times.

Rika pushed herself back up, Ren’s limp hand falling off her head and finding the wall. Ren’s eyes were closed as she turned her head slowly a few times, wriggling a little. Her eyelids slid open when Rika pushed herself closer. She opened her mouth and Ren did too - but Rika didn’t know what she wanted to say and neither of them spoke.

Ren barely pushed herself forward and Rika took the silent invitation, slipping her tongue back into Ren’s mouth, kissing her thoroughly like she’d kissed Ren’s cunt. Rika realized she must have tasted just like Ren and Ren was kissing her deeper and deeper, trying to find Rika’s taste again, and it made it that much hotter. Rika made sure Ren stayed upright, with Ren clinging to her back gratefully as Rika worked Ren’s breasts again with firm pinches, getting more and more cute sounds in her mouth.

She wasn’t sure if it was sweat or water beading down Ren’s neck, water or tears at her eyes in the moments they pulled apart. It didn’t matter. Ren was exquisitely beautiful, in utter disarray, her quiet voice turned raw.

They were kissing when Ren put her left hand over Rika’s right, interlacing their fingers for a few seconds before moving them down, back down, there again, at her sex.

“Are you sure?”

She couldn’t tell if the jitters of Ren’s head were her trembling or nodding. “Please,” she begged, throaty and quiet, “I need this, Rika, please.”

Whatever remained of Rika’s resolve snapped in two. She sunk into Ren, succumbing, and Ren gasped, instinctively resisting at first against the steady push of Rika’s finger before she eased and melted around it. She lowered her head against Rika’s and spread her hands over Rika’s back.

Ren whimpered when Rika took her finger back out but that gave in to more moans as Rika spread the wetness around in small, slick circles, Ren’s hips jerking erratically again as Rika kissed her and kissed her. A fingertip went back in and loosened another groan. On her knees, Rika had been too absorbed in Ren’s warmth; here, she felt all the desperate, possessive tightness, how that got magnified once she slid in another finger and flexed them both.

Hands tore into Rika’s shoulders. Every stroke, every thrust brought out a different sound; strangled, half-swallowed noises, dizzy and breathless cries. She grinded her hips against Ren’s as best as she could and Ren got even louder, even more hot and tight, dug the palm of her hand against Ren’s clit and maybe that was it, that was too much, that got Ren’s final shout and her climax.

The shower water was turning cold, Rika realized. Ren was in absolutely no shape to do anything, not even clutch Rika, her hands limply hooked around her shoulders and trying, trying to remain there. Rika shut off the water but kept Ren shoved against the wall. 

But even with the water off, it was still steamy. It was still incredibly hot. Everything she did to Ren had relieved her somewhat, now that she felt the new faint stickiness between her legs that the water hadn’t washed off. 

She put her hand onto Ren’s cheek, and Ren nuzzled into it. That just made Rika’s cunt clench even more.

“Still okay?” Ren nodded again and again, panting, her mouth making shapes, trying to make a sound. She was trying to prop herself up, but Rika hadn’t moved, so when Ren shifted her leg– 

“Oh,” Rika gasped, hips instantly shoving against Ren’s thigh, and bringing out another sudden shock, hot and damp. Oh god, she really, really had it bad, and Ren absolutely wasn’t stopping her, but found the strength to grab Rika’s ass and urge her fully onto her thigh. She burned, all of her burned against Ren. All Ren needed to do was rub those gentle circles on Rika’s hips and Rika found herself bucking desperately, it wasn’t just the jolts and friction that was overwhelming but Ren’s fingers, her hips, she needed, she needed– 

Ren’s thigh was gone and Rika stumbled, baring her teeth, about to take Ren back up against her until one hand went from her hip and stroked her thigh, unbearably close to Rika’s agonizing ache. She traced her fingers around Rika’s folds, and Rika shuddered and groaned, unbecoming but honest.

In that moment she could only think that Ren was teasing. Later, she would realize it was more about exploring, something she hadn’t given Ren much of an opportunity to do. She would give herself fully to Ren later, but then and there - which she was endlessly, impossibly grateful for - Ren eased one finger inside. 

“Ren,” Rika moaned, “ah, Ren, more–”

Ren pulled Rika’s left hip and Rika mashed her body into Ren’s, cried out at that gleeful pressure of bone against bone, only then she understood how she made Ren felt, that Ren was making her feel that same way. She easily took the next finger of Ren’s shaky hand, sighing when her fingers were fully knuckle-deep. 

There was a moment of anticipation that made Rika squirm, and that got Ren’s fingers brushing that part of her that made her see stars and made sounds flutter from her lungs to Ren’s collar, until Ren pulled her fingers almost entirely out, and took Rika’s chin back up again. 

Her narrowed, dark blue eyes somehow became even darker. Her teeth ghosted over her own lower lip, red like a ripe peach. To the fragments of Rika’s sanity, she looked like a god, even glowing from the overhead lights. 

She loved Ren. She loved her. She tried to say that, but Ren didn’t let her.

With every thrust of her fingers, Ren curled them to make Rika cry out and scream, every part of her finally gratified and spoiled under that touch. Sometimes Ren caught her mouth with her own but she absolutely did not give Rika the chance to get away - not that she wanted to, but that grip on her hip or on her breast felt impossible to wring out of. Rika could put up no resistance, helpless to Ren as she was riding her fingers, fucking her, Ren grinding out her clit.

She came. God, she came and Ren still didn’t stop, the only things in her world were Ren’s hands and her mouth, her tongue, Ren didn’t let her come down from her climax but thrust out of her another tight, needy wave, and another, until Rika’s begging was incoherent, not for Ren to stop but to keep going, to let her be in this thrall of someone who wanted her and loved her this much.

Finally, finally, Ren slowed down, still inside Rika as that pleasure faded into a dull throb, and a painful, strangely pleasant sensitivity.

Ren slipped her fingers out and idly brought them to her mouth, her other hand stroking Rika’s damp hair and down her neck while she buried her face against Ren, her ability to think slowly returning to her. Until then, she just breathed, felt the slowing rhythm of Ren’s breaths, listening to her and the vent fan turning the steam.

“I think you were wrong,” Ren said, pausing, easing into the rest of her words. “I think we ended up wasting more water by showering that way.”

Rika burst into laughter out of relief, out of love, and everything, everything made her happy.

\- - -

“You guys are having a sleepover?!” Emiri cried, exuberant even if stuffy from her cold. “Aw, c'mon! Why do I have to be sick?”

“It’s not that exciting,” Rika said, lying crossways across her bed on her stomach, Ren right next to her. “After the witch, we were just - really exhausted. All we did was homework, ate some frozen...fish thingy in a box, and headed to bed. Not even a movie or anything.”

Ren tapped her toes against the wall, her eyes glancing across Rika’s posters and photos hung up around the room. “We had some apple pie, too.”

“Oh, girl, that is so not fair!”

“We can bring you some after school tomorrow!” Rika said. 

“Don’t.” That was Hinano, crackly when they were all in on a call together, but unmistakable. “If you’re going to treat her, at least get her something with actual nutrients.”

“Apples are a nutrient!”

“Augh, just - look, guys, if you bring her that, you’re responsible if her condition gets worse. She’s gotta sleep and eat healthy, and a bunch of sugar isn’t going to help on either count. I know it’s unbelievable, but the kids miss you, Emiri. You have to get better soon.”

“Oh my god, that’s so sweet of you, Myakko-senpai! I miss you too!”

“Woah now–”

“This is so annoying! I’m sick and my mom made me lie in bed all day but I wanna go out and I wanna stay up and I don’t even feel contagious anyway!”

“What does that even mean?!”

“See, if I’m sick, I can just, like, imagine my aura or something? Even before I met Kyubert I could do it! Anyway, if I’m not contagious, it just stays close to me, and if I am then it starts reaching out trying to make other people sick, and if it touches you, bam! You get sick, too!”

“Just go to bed already, you moron!”

After saying goodnight to everyone, Rika shut off the phone and lobbed it onto her nightstand. She still didn’t quite want to move. She looked over at Ren to find Ren had been looking at her - for how long, she didn’t know. She didn’t have to say anything, just smiled back, relished in that utter contentment, that still-buzzing satisfaction in every nerve. Admittedly, however, she was getting a bit drowsy now.

“Ready for bed?”

“Mm-hmm.”

They shifted around in the bed so they could both fit. Rika shut off the lamp. It went dark, and she briefly wondered how she was going to pass off the inevitable spike in their water bill - whatever, she decided. That would come later. 

She reached down to the foot of the bed and pulled the duvet over them both. As small as a single bed was, there was something nice about that, especially because it was fall - it was getting chilly, and since her mom didn’t like using heat, it meant there were more reasons for her and Ren to get close.

Ren shifting onto her side reminded Rika of something. “Your shoulder’s okay?”

“I think so?” Ren glanced at it one more time even though she had the sweater back on. “There’ll be a bruise.”

“Wait a minute, you said before there wasn’t anything left–” 

“Oh - oh no, not that. That’s been fine for a while. It’s...from when you...bit it.”

“Ooh, sorry. I just couldn’t resist, you know?”

In the dark, she was beginning to see Ren’s face better. That smile. Her smile. Something that really, completely, was for her and her alone, something she knew to be true.

“Yeah,” Ren said. “I know.”

She didn’t need to say or do anything else. But she wanted to get in one last parting shot.

“I still can’t resist you even now.”

The taste of Ren was still on her fingers, between her teeth.

She kissed her one more time. This time, everything in her could not stop saying yes.


End file.
